


Darlin' You'll Be Okay

by ziallnarry1d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallnarry1d/pseuds/ziallnarry1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Ziall one shot I wrote instead if paying attention in class in which Zayn first discovers that Niall used to self harm. </p><p>Credit to Pierce the Veil for the Title ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darlin' You'll Be Okay

Zayn immediately grabs Niall's wrist, shocked by how cold it is and stunned when he doesn't feel scars like he expected. 

Niall looks up and smiles a _not-quite-sad_ but _sort-of-proud_ smile. "They're gone," he whispers. "They faded not too long ago."

Zayn keeps his hand wrapped around Niall's wrist, rubbing where scars once were. Niall stares at him silently as his heart races and goosebumps begin to spread across his arm. 

Zayn stares right back, his eyes unwavering, as he feels the goosebumps and slides his hand down to twine his fingers with Niall's. 

Niall breaks contact and looks down at their fingers. Both pairs elongated and thin. His nails slightly chipped and Zayn's bitten down to nubs. 

Niall keeps his eyes focused on their hands, bracing himself for the questions that are sure to come next.

_How long? Were things really that bad? You didn't get help? **Why?**_

Questions that he couldn't answer because he had already tried. 

The questions don't come, though. After sitting in silence for what felt like an eternity, Niall looks up.

Brown eyes greet him like they had never stopped staring. Zayn's eyes are slightly dark, but soft, with a hint of sadness inside of them. But what Niall sees most is understanding, and he can't possibly wrap his head around how anyone would be able to understand him.

But Zayn seems to.

Zayn's gaze is steady, strong, _purposeful,_ full of red hot intensity- and Niall can feel himself burning.

"You're beautiful," Zayn whispers, like its the most truthful thing in the universe.

Niall can't help but to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> HI guys! Oh, my gods, I am so sorry it has been 8 months. It's like this with almost all of my stories, trust me. My problem right now is that my laptop needs a new charger- which I hopefully will be getting soon- but until then I can't update Tell Me.  
> How am I posting this you ask? I'm on the family computer -_-. Chapter 5 for Tell Me is also halfway written on my laptop and I really want to post that version. Stay tuned, though, things may change.


End file.
